


If you loved me, Why'd you leave me?

by Irwincloud09



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Luke/Ashton - Freeform, M/M, Short, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwincloud09/pseuds/Irwincloud09
Summary: A short angsty Lashton fanfic





	If you loved me, Why'd you leave me?

“L-Luke” he trembled, terrified of what the outcome could be. His foot gets caught up on something and looks down, seeing a a hoodie, Luke's hoodie. Fear washed over him as he placed a foot carefully onto the stairs. He gulped hard as he quickened his pace. “Luke!” He now quaked, his voice shaking with worry.

  
He suddenly heard a bang coming from upstairs and rushed up the remaining 12 stairs. Luke had always complained that there was an uneven amount, 15. “Luke!” He exclaimed, knocking harshly on his locked door. After no reply he begins to attempt to break it down. He remembers something he learnt in self defense class and he kicks the door with all force, right beside the door knob. He storms in, looking around the room before stopping at seeing Luke.

  
“L-Luke oh my god.” He mumbled. There was Luke, limp on the ground in a ball with a empty bottle of vodka beside him. He slowly walked to his side, kneeling beside him. “Luke?” He whispered, beginning to shake his shoulders. “Luke!” He called, now aggressively shaking him. “Luke! Please!” He bellowed, instantly stinging his throat as tears cascade down his cheeks. “LUKE!” He screamed, not believing it. His eyebrows are furrowed as he goes to grab Luke's hand, still warm. Ashton's trembling hand grabs his boyfriends. His eyes are clenched close as realization set in.

  
His heart stung as tears involuntarily pour down his blotchy cheeks. He shakes his head, refusing the fact that Luke was dead. His best friend of 7 years, boyfriend of 2. “Luke no, please wake up” he begs, losing hope gradually. “Luke” he whispers, knowing that this was the end.

_**Luke had committed suicide...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be Luke's suicide note, trigger warning. It won't be up for a while though


End file.
